


不属于你的

by imcakey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Avoidant Personality Disorder, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Smut, Step-parents, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcakey/pseuds/imcakey
Summary: 萨菲罗斯——他是恶意浇灌出的禁果，是披满荆棘的英雄，是高高在上不容一丝亵渎的神。他无法和「没有联结的人」产生正常感情。当他遇到被父亲宝条领回家的文森特时，却忍不住想探究这男人红色深潭般双眼里埋藏的秘密。------宝条往家里领了一个男人，萨菲罗斯得到一个新玩具。SV & HV。基于原作背景。改动两处：文森特/宝条/露克蕾西亚有三角恋。宝条以父亲身份抚养萨菲罗斯长大。------FF7SVS.com| 雾之国度 | SV或VS 向同人站北极圈虽然寒冷，但能在芸芸众生中找到同好，不失为一种幸运。同人文收藏站开放，收录SV/VS/SVS内容，欢迎您的光临。希望这片雾之国度，能为我们共同爱着的人分享一点欢喜。
Relationships: Hojo/Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisiSchwarzwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/gifts).



> 送给黛森，感谢她的SV小站·银与赤的告解室带给我的灵感！

  
从小，萨菲罗斯就觉得，自己那不知生死的妈抛弃自己父子，是个非常正确的决定。

虽然在外人看来，宝条这位神罗首席科学家绝对是事业有成的典范；但「宝条」的非人之处，萨菲罗斯可体验得太多。他能记事起的第一个回忆，就是宝条给三岁的他注射所谓「增强药剂」。实验室新鲜出炉，副作用未知，因为曾经将小白鼠的脑神经梗死，所以未能批准人体试验。现在想来，他也不能确定那是否是宝条第一次用他做实验。但那绝不是最后一次——这些年来，宝条一直试图将自己培养为完美标本。那个男人只有看到无机质物的分解和液体四溅飞舞，才会翘起嘴角。而宝条有任何表情的时候，也一定是在盘算些更阴毒的计划。

所以他想不出什么样的人会跟宝条走在一起。

——除了他这个儿子，被迫和这种人活在同一屋檐下。实际上，在针孔、输液管和各色刀具旁长大的萨菲罗斯，对于「划开肢体却不让血液横飞」这事颇有造诣，也很缺乏罪恶感。他强悍无匹，绝对冷静，追求完美，掌控全局。在不正常的家庭里结出的这些果实为他赢得了神罗首席战士的宝座。在这光环下，连他缺乏的社会常识和过高的控制欲都为众人口中的传说，将他摆上神坛[1]。

神与人的距离不可逾越。这大概能解释为什么他贵为「米德加最性感男人排行榜榜首」——天知道安吉尔为什么要把这种狗仔小报剪出来给他看，上这种榜很光荣吗——却依然保持着与所有女性的安全距离[2]，生活如苦行僧一样清淡。每日练剑六小时，工作八小时，回家对着宝条那张臭脸， 相对无言。

然后，宝条就把一个男人领回家了。

这男人个子很高——几乎有萨菲罗斯那么高了，身材修长，包裹在紧致的黑色皮衣里，有几缕黑发垂到细瘦的腰身。宝条介绍这人时，眼神在萨菲罗斯身上盯着：“这是文森特。”没有多余的解释，像是抱着看戏的心态。

萨菲罗斯打量着文森特，注意到他的五官很「完美」。正是宝条一直追求的，比例线条形状的完美，让人联想起没有生命的人偶。但当文森特动作起来，抬眼看向自己时，萨菲罗斯感到这人偶的活力。对方红色深潭般的双眸里藏着一只谜，睫毛起落翻飞，让人对其中的秘密生出心思……

但表面上，萨菲罗斯只是点点头。他是不会询问的——任何问题都是正中宝条的下怀。更何况，萨菲罗斯对那男人的小白鼠根本没有兴趣深究。

宝条显然在打另一种主意。

他简直是在向萨菲罗斯「炫耀」。本来死气沉沉的家里到处都是宝条的呼喊声：“文森特！”然后，黑发的男人就会沉默地走过去，替宝条收拾乱七八糟的文档，替宝条做午餐盒，替宝条调整领带结的位置…………

偶尔，萨菲罗斯的眼神会与他对上。石榴红与孔雀绿的碰撞只有那么一刻，狭小空间里，两人不约而同地收回目光。

萨菲罗斯很快体味出来，文森特是以什么身份来到这个家的。其实这不难猜：什么仆人会被召进卧室，花费大把的时间去练习粗重的喘息？但宝条总想以最激烈的方式将真实展现在他面前。

那是夏季某个清晨，刚结束剑道练习的他大汗淋漓。走近浴室，却听到里面传出声音。阳光正好，将两个人的身影剪出朦胧的黑影，投射在磨砂玻璃上；看不清楚细节，动作却足够写意。门没关上，里头一切都裹着雾，分不清是嘴唇里轻吐的呼气，还是汗水滴落的暖意，混杂着飘摇着，无形间撩过萨菲罗斯身上的热潮。

门还留着一条小缝，喉咙里压抑的声音他也能听个分明。简直像是与那两人在同一个空间，他应该回避，但他感到全身的血液都往身下涌去。

——天杀的宝条为什么不用自己的独立浴室，非要到这里上演活春宫。

这样想着，那声音乍然停止。萨菲罗斯愣了一秒，思绪飘过、他决定站在原地。在某个喘息的余韵里，宝条将门猛地大开。他穿着常服，只是胸口的衬衫不太整齐。越过他，萨菲罗斯看得到文森特不着寸屡的全身。男人的肌肉白皙精瘦，却带一点热的颜色，裹着汗滴，随着呼吸一起一伏。律动间，水滴顺着黑发披散而滑下，滑过胸口和侧腰，随一弯弧度滴落。那眼睛半睁半闭，像是沉溺在什么的余韵中。总是淡得几乎没有颜色的唇竟然抹上一丝艳色，唇瓣微张间吐出又一声喘息。

无法控制地，萨菲罗斯的喉咙一紧。

但马上，他就感到身侧宝条意味深长的凝视——那视线仔细研究了自己的表情后，还掠过自己胯下松垮的剑道裤子。

他听见自己对宝条说：“我们得谈谈。”

“哦？我「亲爱的」儿子有什么意见要发表吗？”宝条向来知道在哪个字词上加重读音，会撩拨萨菲罗斯的怒意。

“我们理当尊重彼此的隐私空间……”话一出口，萨菲罗斯就意识到他的失误。这句话，是他与安杰尔的「荣耀的谈话」的开场白——他在一级战士更衣室差点目睹了安吉尔和杰尼西斯的现场版。同样的策略当然不会适用于毫无廉耻心的宝条博士。

宝条挑起一个不怀好意的笑：“哈！隐私？”

萨菲罗斯是在层层监控的实验室里长大的——而造成这种状况的罪魁祸首就在眼前，他皱起眉头。只是，浴室里的身影仍紧攥着他的心神。文森特看见了自己，表情有一瞬间僵住，很快就挪开眼神侧身对着他。这动作却让他将对方脊背和腰窝的勾线看得更加清楚……

宝条没有错过他的反应，提了提眼镜：“你——可是爸爸的骄傲。不管发生了什么，我都相信你会做出正确的……呵，选择。”

萨菲罗斯看向宝条，那张脸上的表情从未有如此令人作呕。但即使面对着这样一张叫人扫兴的脸，在他的脑海深处，某个神经依然兴奋不已地记得文森特的形状。萨菲罗斯早不是第一次看见裸体，但那具身体平时的禁欲与此刻的放纵形成过于鲜明的对比。他的意识里充斥着某种让人着魔的念头——打碎那黑发男人的平静表象，逼出那疏离下隐藏的热火，引诱他、让他失控，在愉悦和痛苦中颤抖。

理智告诉他这些东西没有意义，但现实是，萨菲罗斯头一回失去了对自己的控制。

他扬着下巴俯视宝条，找回自己的声音：“随你。那我搬出去住了。”

～～～～～～

这并不是解决问题的最好方法，但绝对是最有效的。萨菲罗斯不会再看到黑发男人，自然也就不会再联想起一些不合适的画面。

但是现实总比预期糟糕一些——萨菲罗斯熟知这个道理。所以当他结束搬家的劳累，推走前来开乔迁派对的扎克斯等人，躺在新家的床上，却发现自己脑海里全是同一个身影。

他睁开眼，盯着天花板起草明早的战略纪要。

他闭上眼，看到文森特胸口上一点红痕。

他睁开眼，按字母顺序默诵解剖学词典。

他闭上眼，看到文森特腰窝上两个凹陷的点。

他的手指拢上自己的欲望，放任想象让他站到文森特的背后。他蹲下身用牙齿轻柔舔弄后腰上勾人的漩涡，手掌粗暴地抓着身前人精瘦的肌肉，用力在雪白的皮肤上留下淡红色的指印，直到他从那永远沉默的男人身体里逼出破碎的声响…………

～～～～～～

萨菲罗斯没料到与文森特的重逢。

为了彻底隔绝某个身影，他将自己投入到繁忙的外派任务中。三周后，迎接他回归的人群中还包括「隶属于神罗塔克斯部门，现任战士部门枪械指导的文森特·瓦伦丁」。

对方简直变了一个人。脱下了皮衣，换上了塔克斯的白衬衫黑西服，剪裁服帖衬得身材起伏有致。头发剪短的他看上去更年轻，更像个二十岁出头的青年——或许这才是他真实的年纪？只是这样的文森特却更加冷淡，总是微微仰头，总像是在俯视众人。不含一丝感情的审视目光，让活泼的扎克斯也大呼寒意。同样是面无表情，萨菲罗斯意识到之前的文森特眼里的深潭不是自己的错觉，而现在的文森特眼里只有公事公办。他好像不认识萨菲罗斯，重逢时情绪没有一点波澜——仿佛上次他们会面时，他不曾展示过自己性爱后的裸体。文森特对神罗的英雄微微点头便算是致意——即使后者认出他来时心跳空了一拍。

但神罗将军自有他独特的表情管理，既然文森特开启了这个游戏——很好，那么萨菲罗斯的脸上也不会见到丝毫端倪。

只是他心里忍不住会想，会揣测，这又是宝条的哪一出把戏。

只是，文森特再一次让他吃惊了。

他以为对方只不是宝条的玩物傀儡，没想到这男人手上确实有几把刷子。枪法和身法都十分高明，行云流水间封死敌人的退路，让一众强化体魄的战士也相当服气。只是萨菲罗斯能看出对方行动间偶有迟疑——像是在强行隐藏自己的一些习惯性动作——究竟藏着什么呢？萨菲罗斯发现，只要文森特在眼前，他总忍不住想要探究这人的秘密。

幸好，神罗一等战士萨菲罗斯的工作十分忙碌。即使对方是随队顾问，萨菲罗斯也不用见到文森特——只要他想，他当然也可以随时去练习室视察情况。萨菲罗斯对这种主动权十分满意。他将去练习室的频率控制地十分精准——头几回探望是必要的，得核验新顾问的能力；接着是检阅众人的学习进度；后面还有新兵入队的考较，再者…………

总之，只要他想，他总能找到些理由用视线扫过那男人一丝不苟的衬衫与西装。

——而他，知道其下肉体的模样。

但最近，萨菲罗斯不想去练习室了。起因发生在神罗的食堂：在一张被黑衣塔克斯占领的桌子上，所有人穿着相同的制服，挨得紧密和谐地没有间距。萨菲罗斯的目光虚虚扫过，捕捉到文森特几乎辨识不出的一点笑意。男人的眉毛还是那个眉毛，嘴巴还是那个嘴巴，可是萨菲罗斯就是能在那冰山一样的表情里读出一丝情绪的痕迹——因为他自己就是这样一个喜怒不形于色的人。

因为他在一个只有扭曲表情的父亲培养下长大，还因为他与文森特背负同一个心照不宣的秘密。

自那以后，他不再去练习室看文森特了。那里的文森特就如同神罗表彰大会上的自己，空洞得比人偶还要无趣。

空洞到让他只想打破那表情。

不过，他并没有天真到以为宝条会就这样停止闹剧。如果说萨菲罗斯对于「恶」有任何了解，那一定是拜自己的父亲所赐。宝条的恶意不需要任何铺垫，甚至没有一点私人的理由——他对于科学的最纯粹的，简直可以称得上爱的投入，就是所谓「恶」的最佳养料。

身为他的完美实验体的自己，自然也免不了一点传自宝条的恶意。平日里，他用压倒性的控制掌管他人，也掌管自己；最近，他不得不承认自己也有无法控制的情绪。宝条这条蓄势待发的毒蛇，一定也不会轻易放过他的弱点。

不管怎样，当萨菲罗斯在公司大厅偶遇也要回家的文森特时，还是会止不住想：谁知道这个衣冠楚楚的冰山青年，就要被人压在身下；谁知道他在禁欲外表的包裹下，有着怎样诱惑勾人的身体；谁知道那双冷酷的眼睛很快就会沾满情欲的颜色，口中什么也发不出只能沉溺于喘息。

在宝条身下喘息。

哼，萨菲罗斯笑笑。

不管怎样，这只不过是他人生中的一段小插曲。萨菲罗斯已经从恶意的巢穴中搬出来了，只要他弄明白宝条的计划并阻止它——

那么接下来一生，他都不需与文森特有什么交集。

～～～～～～～

然而，他的朋友与他有相当大的异议。

安吉尔沉默宽厚，杰尼西斯强势爱出风头，这俩人却都对自己提出“你是不是与新来的顾问有什么过节？”令萨菲罗斯十分无语。他不露声色将话题一笔带过，轻巧如每一次挥刀。

只是当萨菲罗斯在餐厅不小心注视着文森特的身影时——也许这一次注视确实略长了一些，谁叫那人坐在塔克斯堆里展现的微笑如此细微——感到安杰尔在自己后背上重重一拍，当他转头看时，还发现两个好友像大男生一般的坏笑。

“『拯救他的是敌国的女子』……”

萨菲罗斯不置可否。

可惜神罗一等战士的行动力让人头疼——很快，他发现三人约好的聚餐，变成了他与文森特毫无准备的重逢。

为什么杰尼西斯非邀他去公司外的餐厅？为什么安吉尔要连发两条催促短信？萨菲罗斯疑惑过、沉思过、怀疑过，神罗内部的纷杂漩涡涌上脑海：战士部的大小事务、武器部的课题纠纷、科学部的疯子提案……都在他眉宇间打转。

等他走近私密包间却看到文森特，当他从那人的眼睛里读出一丝惊讶的表情，事情的前因后果就不难猜测了。

萨菲罗斯站在原地，将黑发男人整个笼罩在视线里。文森特的目光避开他，落在空的两把椅子上：“安吉尔，杰尼西斯和你………你们的关系不错。”

萨菲罗斯还从未与文森特对话过，甚至，他还从没听过这人例行公事以外的话语。文森特说那些名字时如此熟稔自然，萨菲罗斯简直不习惯。但更隐秘的，他想知道自己的名字会怎样从文森特的口中溢出，即使他在脑海中已经无数次预演了这个场景。

无言中，萨菲罗斯已经坐到了餐桌对面。当他距文森特很远时，他常常想起这男人身上的谜；当他距离这人只有一臂之隔时——内心翻滚过一点烦躁和期待，最终却落在深深的疑惑里。

宝条究竟要做什么？这男人又扮演着怎样的角色？想到最近科学部的所谓优秀基因配种提案…………萨菲罗斯感到冷气从腹部升腾而起，眼神也转向锐利。

文森特盯着他，反而褪下白日里包裹的一丝不苟的外壳。他的唇角不再是紧紧抿着，眉眼不再是高高调着。萨菲罗斯能看到情绪在那红色眼睛的潭水中投下一枚石子，他只是不能确定这是否是猎人的又一个陷阱。

“你最近……过的还好吗？”文森特把玩着手中的酒杯。

——那真是非常成功的陷阱。简直太成功了，所以他必须牢牢防备。

“不牢挂心。”萨菲罗斯冷淡道：“还请转告我父亲，不要做无谓的事。”

文森特的表情简直是在笑——但那变化转瞬即逝，即使以萨菲罗斯的极限视力也不能确定。黑发男人再看他时，有股说不出来的轻松：“是吗……那就好。”

是因为灯光太柔和？连那眼角看着都温柔一些。萨菲罗斯突然意识到，虽然他刚刚闯入这个舞台，但在这里的文森特，不是那个人偶，不是那个谜，他比每一次无言的视线交汇要生动，他们的距离甚至比浴室里误闯入对方的私密时刻还要更近…………

但这一切太巧，太方便了。

甜美的猎物本身就是陷阱，宝条正用他所有的人生教会他这个道理。尤其在这个谜面前，萨菲罗斯无法抵抗一探究竟的冲动。

——而他厌恶所有无法掌控的事情。

萨菲罗斯的眉眼冷厉：“你呢？宝条………你怎么样？”他没有脱口说出那个过于动态的字眼，只留下一个意味深长的停顿。

但文森特理解了他的意思，瞬间僵在原地。

萨菲罗斯得空欣赏这景色——只是一句话，他抽去文森特的所有生命力…………

当他是神罗的萨菲罗斯时，他甚少为自己求些什么。但现在，他想要这男人为他哭笑，为他神魂颠倒。尤其是，当他想象这男人时，总莫名描摹出对方在宝条身下流出泪水的模样。

那画面让他的心如火炙烤，不可言明的欲望从压抑的深处燃起。

文森特皱眉，一只手按住太阳穴：“……不是你想的那样。”他仍然坐在这里，但他的神情说明他在离此处远去。萨菲罗斯想要抓住他——用最强硬的方式。

“那是怎样？”萨菲罗斯轻笑：“你，不过是宝条的傀儡人偶，他想从我这儿得到什么？——为什么那样看着我？”他顿一顿，继续这残忍的快感：“靠近我身边的人，有什么目的？人前装作不认识，现在又用那种眼神看着我……”萨菲罗斯身体前倾，抬起文森特的下巴，逼那双眸与自己对视：“欲擒故纵？”

文森特敛目，微微摇头。他的眉心稍稍蹙起，那是萨菲罗斯从没想过的风景；他的双唇紧闭，却叫萨菲罗斯注意到那淡泊无色的下唇有一点点丰盈。等萨菲罗斯再反应过来时，已经起身将那唇瓣衔在唇齿间。文森特惊讶地张开眼睛，而萨菲罗斯直直望进包裹着浓厚情绪的红色深潭里。他恶意地撬进对方的嘴唇，仔细品尝津液的味道，舌尖传来的触感让他身体都微微发热。身下的人如此配合，让他有种可以就这样打开一切的错觉。

直到他回过神，注意到文森特脸上献祭般的表情。萨菲罗斯的心冷了片刻，抽身坐回原处，抱着胳膊问：“和宝条相比……如何？”

有一瞬间，文森特看他的表情让萨菲罗斯以为自己是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

那之前，他也以为自己可以在对方脸上找到一点禁忌的欢喜。但下一瞬间，文森特将自己关入更决绝的封闭之中。他不再看萨菲罗斯，不再转动他狭长好看的眼睛，不再开合他诱人红肿的嘴唇，他直勾勾地看着餐桌上的某处，像是心神被什么占满，又像是放下了所有执念。

像是那个浴室中的他，也像是无数次出现在萨菲罗斯梦境中的他。

像个人偶一样，却叫人无法满足。

萨菲罗斯看着眼前的男人灌下一杯又一杯的烈酒，沉默着，沉醉着。那机械性的动作终于打破萨菲罗斯的沉静，让他不得不伸手打断男人的独饮，却被文森特一手拍开。陷入了自己的世界中的文森特终于愿意抬头，他的眼神那么明亮：“你不是想抱我吗？”

太醉人了。

那之后，萨菲罗斯不知道自己是以什么样的心情，坐在文森特的对面看他灌酒。为什么要喝酒？他看着那人的脸颊泛起一点潮红。为什么这样引诱我？他看着那紧锁的眼神涣散后，反而透出一点希冀的光。为什么出现在我的生活里？他看着文森特灌完烧酒后摇摇晃晃站起来，弄掉了钱夹。夹子摊着的紧急联系人卡片上，宝条的名字非常刺眼。

为什么是宝条？萨菲罗斯感到这个问题将之前所有的问题都推翻了，感到万物的火苗都熄灭了，感到他身体里一种不可名状的寒意。他拾起钱夹，快速结账后动作粗暴地架走了醉酒的塔克斯。

他绝对不会把这样的文森特送回 「家」。

——宝条的、而不是他的，那个家。

所以，他将文森特带到了自己的住所。费了一番力气把人架住扔到自己床上，他想了想，还是决定帮文森特脱掉衣服。萨菲罗斯跨坐到文森特的身上。身下的男人眼睛茫然睁着，目光跟随着他的手指落处。

萨菲罗斯很轻松地抽掉领带，手指扣弄前襟，碰到一点脖颈的热度，再沿着扣子，慢慢扯出衬衫下摆。他一只手扶起文森特的背，一只手伸到怀中火热的身躯后方，脱下另一边的衬衫——简直像是一个拥抱。他轻轻将衬衫拉过文森特的头顶，暴露出对方肌肉流畅的线条。衬衫遮住了文森特的眼睛一秒，让萨菲罗斯看见对方胸膛上巨大的Y字型切割疤痕，他的心中一颤，将衬衫从对方身体上彻底除去，又迎上那一双明亮的眼睛。

他感到自己硬了。

他知道文森特也感觉得到——如果他没醉得太狠的话。

跨坐在醉酒且半裸的文森特的身上，萨菲罗斯感到文森特也硬了。

他不动声色地起身，手指插入文森特皮带的旋钮，几下拨弄后抽走了皮带，短短几秒间，他感到手碰到的东西更加涨起了一些。接着是解开裤子拉链，当手覆盖上那敏感的区域时，文森特发出一阵呻吟。低沉的嗓音沙哑，瞬间将一股电流送入萨菲罗斯的脊椎。

萨菲罗斯的某个部位更兴奋了。但现在没有人需要他的表情管理——所以他可以皱起眉头，更加粗暴地打开西裤拉链，很快转移阵地将对方的裤子扯下。露出鼓鼓的内裤。

甜蜜的折磨就快要结束。萨菲罗斯凝视着床上的文森特。醉酒将黑发男人的双颊乃至全身涂上微微晕红，与那番石榴色的眼睛相映；肌肤没有遮挡地暴露在眼前，身体部位诚实地表达欲望——这简直是一个散发热气的毒品。他知道，很久以后自己都不会忘记这画面，都会无法控制地想起手指流连过的温度和起伏，都无法阻止文森特的名字落到自己的欲望深处。他拽过被子裹住那令人浮想联翩的肉体。

却又还是忍不住俯身在那淡色唇瓣上偷一个吻。

他的动作很轻，完全可以称得上温柔。当他感到唇上一丁点触感传来，却更能听清心底失望的声音——

为什么不可以。

也许是命运传达了一次他的声音，他感到自己被一个怀抱搂住，他看到一双眼睛跨越时间的凝视，他听到文森特的呢喃。

“萨菲罗斯。”

那名字有四个音节，从胸膛中升起，带起喉咙的微颤，落到舌尖上，化为团团气流一滚，又轻柔地送到他的耳边。这不是他能看见的画面，却比他所有的记忆都要鲜活，萨菲罗斯感到从耳朵上一点散发开来贯彻自己的心神的痒。

文森特双眼依然明亮，声音却越来越小：“我爱你啊。”[3]

萨菲罗斯猛地起身、挣脱了黑发男人的怀抱。那字眼如此沉重，又被如此轻飘飘地说出来。

——从没有人对他说过这样的话，从没有人将他当做一个可以去爱去靠近的对象。他是恶意浇灌出的禁果，是披满荆棘的英雄，是高高在上不容一丝亵渎的神。可是如此脆弱无意义的言语就这样轻松击穿他的防备，给他干涸了二十多年的世界带来重重一击，让他对这不属于他的男人产生一丝无用至极的希望。

恍神中萨菲罗斯褪下了自己的衣物——即使他脑后名为防备的弦从未有过真正放松的时候。他迫不及待地掀开被子，将两具同样赤裸的肉体紧紧靠在一起。他狠狠地抱着文森特，几乎将对方嵌入自己的胸膛中。发丝交缠，耳唇摩挲，萨菲罗斯咬上文森特的耳廓，呼吸喷薄着：“文森特。”他临时的情人。

萨菲罗斯放开文森特——只为了贴的更近。他俯身伸舌，小心翼翼地品尝文森特肌肤的味道。空气微带凉意，文森特能感受到一团模糊的热意将自己笼罩，也能感受到一个濡湿的物体带着热意，划过胸上疤痕的结痂，挑起乳尖的感官；又游移到下腹，点燃身体里的燥热。萨菲罗斯轻轻呼唤文森特，鼻息喷在诱人的双腿之间。在压抑的呻吟间隙，文森特给予他断断续续的回应，小声地、温柔地，呢喃着萨菲罗斯的名字。

又将那名字重复了一遍又一遍。

萨菲罗斯感到心中有什么东西要满溢出来。浪潮涌上胸口，往日里的绝对克制不见了踪影。挣断理智的枷锁，萨菲罗斯清晰地感到一种欲望，他放肆地以目光吞噬文森特的表情，陶醉于那男人的眉眼半张，缓缓将自己埋入对方体内。

身体联结的地方如此敏感，萨菲罗斯闷哼一声，略微退出，又凶狠地将自己嵌入文森特的体内，将对方的身体标记成自己的领地。文森特在那猛烈撞击下发出哀求一样的呻吟。高潮来临时二人都忘却一切，直到萨菲罗斯拔出，文森特的喘气声依然有些沙哑。

两具赤裸的身体依然缠绕在一起，热气朦胧。萨菲罗斯有一瞬间的失神，忽然记不清身下人唇舌的味道。

幸好，二人只隔着一臂的距离。

萨菲罗斯俯下身，银丝垂落，扫过文森特的脸庞。

[1]: 杰尼西斯内心OS：自从我知道了萨菲罗斯有宝条这种爹，我对他的嫉妒就全、没、有、了。

[2]: 众追星族：哥哥你手持四十米大刀压马路，太酷了我不敢靠近啊！

[3]: 「让文森特对萨菲罗斯说出我爱你」inspired by SV的漫画，黑森林。


	2. Chapter 2

  
十四岁时，神罗一等兵战士·萨菲罗斯被派遣到五台。

这个岛国的一切都糟糕透顶——天气湿热，毒虫遍布。神罗军队穿着闷热的护具，个个都憋了一肚子火。

只有萨菲罗斯，看着这异国的旷野，数不清的绿色延绵到天际，心中无悲无喜。

他的人生大多在实验室里度过，在神罗大厦的67层里度过，在魔咣之都米德加的钢筋铁笼里度过，还未见过大自然这样野蛮地生长。神罗最先进的模拟舱——当然可以渲染出这星球上任何一处风景，只是战斗测试员从不会有这种闲心。

坐在颠簸的运兵车里，萨菲罗斯凝视着、探索着这块未被黑铁染指的、近乎称得上美丽的景色。

并且深深明白，在接下来的几年里，他将用炮火与仇恨为这土地作个彻底的洗礼。

～～～～～～～

“你就是萨菲罗斯？”

萨菲罗斯的视线从书中抬起，扫过面前两人——二等兵装束，不认识。他微一点头：“是。”就转回了自己的世界。

红发的士兵加大了声音：“我是杰尼西斯· 拉普索道斯！这是我朋友安吉尔·修雷！我听说你就是神罗最强的战士？”杰尼西斯扬了扬下巴：“我是为了见你才加入神罗的，来跟我比一场吧？”

萨菲罗斯连眼神都欠奉：“不感兴趣。”

“怎么？”杰尼西斯抽出佩剑，“「英雄」怕我太弱，配不上他的剑？”

“你不是第一个挑战我的傻瓜[4]，”萨菲罗斯起身，擦着剑尖从他身旁走过：“二等兵杰尼西斯，把你多余的勇气留到战场上吧。”

杰尼西斯气急、冲他的背影挥剑，安吉尔大叫：“住手！”

萨菲罗斯回身迎击。对方的攻势比他预料中稍微强些，萨菲罗斯的剑上便多用了一些力。红发少年一直是招招致命，要轻巧卸掉这人的武器——可能没有他一开始想的那么容易。

剑与剑的交锋处火星四溅，杰尼西斯身上多处挂彩。萨菲罗斯控制的很好，全不致命。对手处在劣势依然穷追猛打，想让他知难而退——大概是不可能的。萨菲罗斯凝神预备，要使出重击。

——让他躺两个月好了。

萨菲罗斯细长的剑刃眼看就要切入杰尼西斯的肩膀，却被安吉尔的厚重大剑拦下。

“你也来了啊！”杰尼西斯高声宣布，句末带着笑意。

战斗的气氛瞬间改变，二人组成合击攻势向萨菲罗斯逼来。这两人间不需交流，却默契无间，显然已配合过千百次，对彼此极为熟悉。

萨菲罗斯竟不得已使上全力。

战斗结束的时候，只有萨菲罗斯还站着。

安吉尔扶着大剑慢慢坐起来，对萨菲罗斯道谢，以及道歉。杰尼西斯躺在地上、还在笑：“怎么样？该承认了吧！你刚才打得酣畅淋漓！”

就这样，杰尼西斯与安吉尔闯进了他的生活——代价是一身伤痕，外加被导师一顿猛批。

萨菲罗斯会与他们进行世俗意义上的「朋友」的活动，在战场的间隙里坐在草地上漫谈，在该笑和对话的时候做出反应。

每当他坐在二人中间时，总止不住想，究竟是什么，使这两人——他们各自都不是他的对手——在合力时，能够发挥出如此巨大的威力？

是因为在一起生活了十多年吗？明明性格上截然相反，却可以轻松接上对方未完的话语；明明理想背道而驰，却总是那么自然地走在一起；明明习惯上水火不容，却可以在一次又一次冲突后重修于好。

这二人间的羁绊独一无二，更像家人、亲如兄弟。

——本没有自己插足的余地。

他的人生里也有这么一个人——宝条，他的「父亲」，他每每想起时简直都忍不住冷笑。但即使如此，血缘的束缚仍是他逃不掉避不开的关系。

也是那时起，他陡然意识到——他自己无法和「没有联结的人」产生正常感情。

十四岁的三个人不打不相识。那天之后，却并没有谁走进了他的生活。

只是让萨菲罗斯见证一种，与他无关的关系[5]。

～～～～～～～

阳光唤醒了神罗的将军，他怀中空空如也。

他的手指仍能感受到文森特微红的耳廓的柔软，胳膊仿佛还抵着对方半折的腿，胸膛上还沾着二人纵情的证据。昨夜的余韵仍徘徊在脑海。

但他是萨菲罗斯。

他从不会忘记猎物与猎人的游戏。

如果要对昨夜发生的事情做一个总结，那么「陷阱」「失控」「宝条」是首位的关键词，每一个都令他想起更多不愉快的回忆。

萨菲罗斯的意识脱离了身体，却变得格外清晰：一切发生的太快、太巧、太轻易，他有理由怀疑文森特利用自己达成了某种目的。

——“我爱你啊。”

高尚的、卑劣的、自私的、奉献的——不过都是别人的某种目的。

——而他，竟只是为一句话失去了控制。

他的脚步顿了一瞬。也只需这一瞬，剑意就全乱了。旁人或许看不出什么端倪，但萨菲罗斯对自己失望透顶。

他孤零零站在房间中，他不需要更多错误来提醒——

他是萨菲罗斯。  
他是神罗海报上的人偶，他是众人景仰的神明。  
他不需要爱，不需要在意，不需要任何人同行。

～～～～～～～～～～～

当他在神罗总部见到文森特时，对方若无其事的态度更坐实了他心中的怀疑。文森特表情依然冰冷，掩藏在严丝合缝的面具之后，透不出一点点思绪的痕迹。但他的脸色格外惨白。几位同僚前来关切询问，后者一如既往地与所有人保持着礼貌的疏离。

——只有萨菲罗斯知道，这人昨夜是用怎样的声音叫着自己的名字…………

——又是以怎样的情态，一遍又一遍地，重复那「谎言」。

萨菲罗斯的目光并未在任何人身上停留，直直走入作战会议室。

会议从清晨开到下午。

等到漫长的会议结束，杰尼西斯看看萨菲罗斯，一笑。他走到将军座前，郑重打开了不离手的诗集，朗诵了一段《献给女神的最初的赞鸣》。萨菲罗斯嘴角维扬，盯着红发青年——如「平常的萨菲罗斯」一样——眉间却没有一点笑意。

杰尼西斯合上诗集，安吉尔比杰尼西斯更早察觉到萨菲罗斯的变化，温和地说：“我们还是让他自己……”

一个士兵走上前：“报告！”

安吉尔毫不介意自己被打断，对萨菲罗斯示意。后者点头，士兵递上一个信封：“报告长官！枪械指导，文森特·瓦伦丁先生因为身体缘故，请辞！”

安杰尔与杰尼西斯交换一个二人之间的眼神，再一起看向萨菲罗斯。后者似乎毫不意外：“退回。叫他自己呈上来。”

“报告长官！瓦伦丁先生今日在训练场昏倒，正在总部医科署救治。”

萨菲罗斯不容置疑地说：“我的命令不变。”

安吉尔大皱眉头。

但，更滥用职权的一幕就发生在眼前。萨菲罗斯继续道：“你代我转达瓦伦丁一句话：退出这种事，不要假手他人。”

小兵应声退下。安吉尔等着小兵退出房门，一步跨到萨菲罗斯身边：“你和他之间怎么了？私人恩怨带到公务上……”

萨菲罗斯挑挑眉，直视他的目光：“这可不是私人恩怨。”

杰尼西斯翻着诗集：“不是私人恩怨？那么将军大人有没有兴趣为我们综述一番其中内幕？”

“我得花点时间调查。”

“是吗？”杰尼西斯拉长了调子：“是谁、昨天互相扶着从餐厅里出来的？”

萨菲罗斯眼睛一眯：“…………你、还是你们俩？跟踪？”

“并没有。”安吉尔澄清：“只是偶然看到。”

“我不欠你们什么解释。”

“呵。我们又怎么敢要求『伟大的』将军大人？”杰尼西斯继续火上浇油。

“那还真是荣幸之至。”

安吉尔赶忙打圆场：“请你们一起吃饭，杰尼和我是主谋。出事了，我们都感到有责任。另外、作为朋友，关心你更是义不容辞！”

萨菲罗斯看着他真诚的脸，微微摇头。安吉尔拍了拍他肩膀，还了他一片清净。

作战会议室没有窗户，一切都是冷的。在座的都是经过强化的战士，并不会为这点寒意影响。但这并改变不了事实——会议室里，一切都是冷的。

投影窗徒劳地发出过于灿烂、却没有暖意的阳光。

假窗后面，是更多的神罗建筑；再往外，便是米德加的中心街。在那些地方，萨菲罗斯可以是很多象征，唯独不是他自己。萨菲罗斯盯着『窗』里他再熟悉不过的模拟景象，突然感到现实的荒诞。他开口，语调都带着些不真实：“你们觉得他接近我的目的是什么？”

“文森特…”安吉尔摸了摸下巴：“感觉是藏了很多故事的人。但直觉告诉我他对你并无恶意。”

杰尼西斯拍拍手：“那你看得真准啊！哪个塔克斯不会装？你和曾聊几句，就能看出那狐狸的算盘？再看看小社长。呵，『英雄藏起的利刃必将射向远方』！”

安吉尔只笑笑：“我相信我的直觉，但你的推理也有道理。”

杰尼西斯翻书不语。

萨菲罗斯瞧这二人一来一回的对话。

他现在所处的密闭狭小的空间，与伴他左右的二人，便是他全部的自由了。

——而他二人之间，远比与自己要更亲密。

萨菲罗斯强悍无匹，绝对冷静。他从不依赖谁，更不需要谁的关心。朋友于他，绝不是所谓的「信任、尊重、理解、支持」。非要算起的话，大概是他翻完字典后，戴上的另一张人皮面具。

但这并改变不了事实——

萨菲罗斯淡淡道：“我知道了。”

～～～～～～～～～

接下来的几天，文森特都请了病假，没有出席。还拜托了另一个塔克斯来递交辞呈。当着众人的面，萨菲罗斯回绝了，还让人转达一样的消息：退出这种事，不要假手他人。

这下大家都知道，将军与枪械指导，私下里不对付。

即使是这样出格的事，也少有人怀疑萨菲罗斯的动机——在战士部，萨菲罗斯的名字就是一切的指引和方向；其他的人，琢磨起战士部与塔克斯部的关系：空降的指导、受了伤却不允许调走…………那就是高层的恩怨，部门间的倾轧啊。

自始至终，都没人怀疑萨菲罗斯会与文森特有私人过节——那是凡人才会有的纠缠。更没人相信他会将个人情感代入决策中。

因为他是萨菲罗斯。

因为那个名字，属于神罗，属于荣耀，却从来都不只属于他自己。

只有安吉尔表达了隐隐的不安。他一直认为，苛待一位病人并将他置于风口浪尖之上，实在违心。而坚决贯彻荣耀之道的安杰尔，有责任向萨菲罗斯提醒：“今天也没见谁有什么动作？”

“嗯。”

“三天了，是不是该撤网了？”

“时机未到。”

“…………我们定一个时限？再过两天，然后就准辞吧………”

“我方时间充裕，此计划不适用本作战场景。”

“我们也可以主动出击！”

萨菲罗斯一目十行地扫过手上的点兵表，又瞥向桌上堆成山的文件：“忙。”

安吉尔推着他：“你去吧！我来替你批这个。”

“……你批不完的。”萨菲罗斯冷静地陈述事实。

“杰尼答应了他也会帮忙的，”安吉尔冲他比了个快走的手势：“我俩就是今天不睡、也会给你批完的！”

萨菲罗斯笑了。  
——他早已不能分辨这笑容的真心假意。

但当他走到医科研究署的入口，闻到那再熟悉不过的消毒味，笑容就淡了。

女接待员难得见到英雄本尊——萨菲罗斯十四岁后，就再没踏入过这个令人作呕的地方。她激动地和萨菲罗斯问好，顺势请求英雄给自己的儿子签个名，说那小子怎样怎样崇拜他、敬佩他，把他视作毕生偶像[6]。

——十二岁的小孩子，所谓「毕生的偶像」能够坚持多久呢？

萨菲罗斯签了名，保持着微笑。询问她枪械指导瓦伦丁在哪间病房，得知需要高层的探病许可后，不失风度地拜托对方开特例放行。

他扮演他的角色，旁的人也扮演着他们的角色。

一切都很顺利。

只有文森特，拒绝了萨菲罗斯为他在剧本中安排的位置。或者说，他挑起了一场萨菲罗斯自己都没意识到的怒火。

他只用了三个字。

他说：“忘了吧。”

那是萨菲罗斯走近病房的三秒内。三秒的时间，足够有着超人视力的现任将军检查房间的视觉死角，辨识房内的医疗器械，确认床上的病人是清醒的。他甚至将对方眼里一丝惊讶和脸上一点血色上涌，都看地清清楚楚。

那一点血色消失地极快，文森特的嘴唇便只剩下极淡的灰，他轻轻说：“忘了吧。”

萨菲罗斯将房门轻轻关上，走到床边，居高临下地盯着文森特。文森特的眼睛如他们初遇一般幽深不可测，回望着萨菲罗斯。二人的目光相交，却隔着无声的距离。

文森特将头扭到了别处：“是我的失误…………忘了吧。”

“………这就是你要说的全部了吗？”萨菲罗斯的声音带着他自己都没有察觉到的低沉。

——不予批准辞呈的理由？

——谎言、谎言、都是谎言……

文森特哑声回应他：“是的，一切都是我的错…………”

——那夜他以怎样的情态，将那名字重复了一遍又一遍……

——错，都是错，所以太错……

萨菲罗斯在这扭曲的现实里找不到一点理智的着地点：“宝条派你来做什么？”

“……”文森特沉默摇头。

他笑：“来取精液的样本吗？”

“？！……对不起。”文森特瞳孔一缩，他没有看向萨菲罗斯，后者却看到他眉眼间一点痛楚。

——谁都有目的……

——或高尚或卑劣或自私或奉献，不过都是目的。

——爱不过是手段，目的才是真相。

“你拿到了什么……”萨菲罗斯弯下身，嘴唇几乎贴着对方的耳廓，话语间的气息喷薄在那一带的敏感区，几乎如情人的呢喃：“任务该结束了？”

他的银发顺着肩膀滑落，落在文森特的脸旁。文森特皱眉看着他，眼里没有厌恶，却是确确实实的悲伤。

萨菲罗斯伸手抚过身下人的嘴唇，好像这样就能从里面撬出什么真实。

——不过，他要那种东西，有什么用呢？

文森特扭头避过了他的触碰，他的嘴唇颤抖着：“别靠近我……”

“别怎样？”萨菲罗斯的手腕一转，将薄被扯到地上。

暴露出来的，是文森特赤裸的苍白身体。被黑色的金属拘禁环锢在床上，肌肉起伏的曲线与折线都一览无余，胸前巨大的切割疤痕依然是那么触目惊心。

——这一幕，与那夜何其相似！

那时的他得到了一个毫无保留的拥抱。而现在，床上的人勉力抬起一只手腕，端着枪的手微微颤抖，无声地拒绝他。

萨菲罗斯直面枪口，欺身上前，直到那枪口顶到他的腹部。他看着文森特的眼睛，一点一点，从他手里将枪抠出来。

推开滑膛盖一瞥，枪壳里没有子弹。

萨菲罗斯笑笑，推枪上膛，放在病床上，就放在文森特的手边。然后弯下身，狠狠地在对方肩上咬下一口，正印着他上次留下的、淡淡的红痕上。

他能听到文森特压抑下的闷哼声，能闻到一丝专属于医院的不详味道。

——都是错的，都不是他在寻找的。

他要那红色深潭底部埋藏的秘密，他要毫无保留的热烈回应，他要控制一切、做回萨菲罗斯该有的样子，他还要文森特只属于他自己。

如果这些都不可以，那么——

他轻轻吻上对方颤抖的双唇，那诱人的陷阱的起源地。

——就让他在这里舔舐一点过去的印记，哪怕被亲吻的人浑身僵硬。

——至少文森特也没有抗拒。

萨菲罗斯保持他的笑：“你不可能不记得那天的事……又怎能叫我忘记？”

“放手吧，”文森特声音极轻：“我不想伤到你。”

“还是说，”萨菲罗斯仍戴着手套，指尖包裹着黑色鹿皮、点上文森特胸膛上红色的疤痕，再不轻不重地沿着肌肉的起伏滑过：“要重现一遍，你才能想起来？”

随着他的手指流连，文森特闭上双眼似乎是放弃了抵抗，喘息加重了却马上就被咽回喉咙里——这真是具奇妙的身体，萨菲罗斯不无恶意地想着，太敏感了，太容易挑逗…………

——或者，这又是身下人的一场戏。

——谁不都戴着一张面具。

萨菲罗斯饶有兴致地观察着，看对方被禁锢的裸体是如何对自己四处流连的手指做出回应。而文森特脸上似献祭的表情——这令几天前的他心中一刺，现在却也只能令他更加放纵。

放纵——那会是他从没有过的经历。会让他在某个人身上，完完全全地释放自己。将从未启齿过的欲望和不能为外界所接受的一切，通通宣泄出去。

他从文森特胸膛上的疤痕，渐渐抚上腹部，揉着腰侧，触手肌肤滑腻。他的左手圈在文森特的下身，感受对方欲望的绽开。忽的，他又对文森特的腿产生了极大的兴趣：那上面布着白色的斑纹，是旧伤愈合的痕迹。什么会产生蛛网般的创口呢？他咬住一只手套的指尖，轻轻脱去右手手套，仔细用掌心去摩挲那斑驳。

切口平滑，分布工整，是实验室的手法——宝条的手法。

萨菲罗斯手下一紧，文森特呜咽了一声，却顾忌着场合，压抑着声音。他的性器还被萨菲罗斯握在手里，不知是舒服还是束缚，充血地通红。他的眼睛缓缓睁开，充斥着无法解读的情绪。

萨菲罗斯与文森特对上视线，望向那红色深潭的底部。

——仿佛沉入了一面镜子，入眼的只有他自己心底的深渊。

他眨眼，侧过视线。放开左手，抓着文森特的腿轻轻印下一吻。再将腿稍稍一转，舌尖顺着伤痕，滑上敏感的膝后，再往上，仔细品尝过金属拘束器的冰冷锈味，再去靠近身下人那炙热的欲望。

他能感到猎物浑身都在颤抖。

明明枪就在触手可及的地方。

但文森特并没有再碰那柄枪，而是轻声问：“疯狂……也降临在你身上了吗？”

“哼，”萨菲罗斯舔过枪手的薄而结实的腹肌，“你怎么知道，这世界与我，谁更疯狂……”

他的手伸到文森特的身下，在那甬道里一插，却掏出些许液体。

他盯着手。

手指分开，合上，液体黏连。

——宝条的？他自己的？

——有什么分别呢？

某种更大的空虚兜头罩下，萨菲罗斯理不清这一刻的心绪。他弯身，轻轻咬上猎物的喉结。他的牙齿抵着那块凸起，唇舌间传出一点点热意，又如恶魔低语：

“求我……将你的一切都交给我……

“说出你最深处的秘密，我会原谅你的一切过错。

“只要你开口，只要你——对我——坦诚相待……”

房间一时只剩文森特轻微的喘息，萨菲罗斯无声审视。

这间病房与作战室的保密级别不相上下——没有窗户，只有投影窗竭力地模拟着现实，正午的阳光将一切照的清清楚楚。

萨菲罗斯站在靠门的暗处，一步之外便是光。而他渴求的某种温度，就在那虚假的光下，近在咫尺。

黑发男人浑身赤裸，被牢牢固定。灰白色床单和暖色的光将他肌肤衬出一点血色——或许这就是情动的证据？他的眼睑半开，微微透出一点颜色，眼神晦暗中仍有红光。文森特的嗓音令人沉醉：“过激的爱会吞噬你自己[7]。”

不知是看到了什么样的未来，他的眼角滑下一滴泪。

萨菲罗斯用干净的指尖轻轻拭去那一点水滴，他伸舌舔了舔，味道极淡——他自己不流泪，更没尝过泪水的咸意。可是手指一摩挲，水痕蒸腾了便也没留痕迹。

他转身，将房门锁好，不紧不慢地踱步回来。

文森特不再发出声音。枪就在他手边，枪手却没有取回他武器的意愿。

萨菲罗斯眉眼放松下来，轻笑：“那么，我不会手下留情的。”

～～～～～～～～～～～

萨菲罗斯尽情操纵面前这具身体——他用掌心、用指腹、用嘴唇、用舌头，勾起对方的欲望，压出喘息，迫使其释放。淫靡的气息盖过了阴沉的味道，他擦去自己嘴角沾到的液体，白色的痕迹沾到黑色手套上，再塞到文森特的嘴里。感到手指被柔软的口腔包围，他说：“你欠我的。”

他用沾湿的手指插进那个温暖的入口，他看着文森特闭上眼睛。他自己仍穿着盔甲披着战衣，他皮囊下的野兽却与身边人一样赤裸压抑。两个被束缚的灵魂交缠，却依然戴着镣铐，保持着某种不可逾越的距离。他在那看不见的甬道里探索，手指动作间将一切残留的痕迹抹去，粗暴地蹂躏着本应被温柔对待的地方，直到文森特呻吟着在他手下投降。黑发沾着湿意散乱在床上，苍白色的皮肤浸着一身薄汗，星星点点的痕迹遍布胸膛，全然展开在他面前。萨菲罗斯俯身在文森特紧闭的双眼上轻轻一吻，感到睫毛颤抖刮过唇边的痒意，他说：“惩罚。”

他又一次握上身下人的欲望根源，疲软的器官难以回应。文森特难耐地挪动身体，却无法阻止他俯下身。萨菲罗斯将那团东西含入口中，舌头开始勾画其形状纹理，终于听见头上传来一点点声音：“唔…”他抬眼看去，对上一团红色的氤氲。

于是他恶意地、用牙尖轻轻刮擦敏感的顶端和边缘，带出对方更强烈的破碎声音。他极富耐心地挑逗每一寸敏感的神经，终于将身下人再次扯入欲望的深渊。文森特的手握到一缕银发，紧紧攥住，夹杂痛苦与欲望，正如他们的关系一样。

门外传来声响。

文森特僵住了，他费力地抬起头，手上也抓的更紧，近乎哀求地看向萨菲罗斯。后者给了他一个眼神。

虚假的温暖，还不如赤裸残酷的真实。萨菲罗斯早已决定好他要迎接的结局。他的动作加快，将笔直的器官整根吞入，用喉间最柔软的地方、近乎温柔地包裹住，等待某种东西喷薄而出。

～～～～～～～～～～～

萨菲罗斯咽下喉中液体，草草擦拭过文森特身体，扯过被子，去开门。

与宝条撞个正着。

屋里的气味浓郁，宝条身旁的研究员吓得噤声。萨菲罗斯与宝条对视，却探不出镜片背后的表情。他的目光停在宝条微微皱起的眉头，竟感到一丝快意，掠过对方扬长而去。

\----

  
[4]: Inspired by Crim’s comic. 他的漫画超棒的，https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/crimson-sun/149204113551

[5]: 萨菲罗斯与朋友到底有多亲近？CC中有段耐人寻味的对话。  
S：我们经常去训练室找乐子…等到二等兵走光了，杰尼西斯、安吉尔还有我……  
Z：你们三人关系真好。  
S：Hmph，I wonder …

[6]: 十二岁的小黄毛克劳德，将萨菲罗斯视为毕生偶像。

[7]: 引用V在本传中的台词，Too much hope is the opposite of despair, an overwhelming love may consume you in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

  
萨菲罗斯出生后不久。

宝条把他丢在培养仓里，自己顺着紧急出口，找到旋转楼梯。一步一步，仿佛直通地狱的深处。他在地底找到沉眠的文森特，拉起他的一条手臂。手中肌肉触感僵硬缺少弹性。扎针，未果。

对着无人聆听的暗夜，宝条喃喃自语：“截肢吧？”

消毒，止血绷，细胞再生剂。宝条比划一下刀具，再找出一把医用电锯。试机的时候声音非常大，文森特竟然恢复了一点意识。他开口第一句话是：“露克蕾西亚……？”

宝条有一阵子没有听见这名字——实验室的同僚怕勾起他的情绪。如今文森特乍一问，宝条竟然笑了出来。他用手背拍拍文森特的脸，感慨——这外表曾多么令他沉迷。

“宝…条？”文森特咳了一声：“露克蕾西亚…”

宝条有条不紊，给他上麻醉：“她走了。”

“她去哪儿…了？”文森特意识逐渐模糊。他的另一只手摇晃着，徒劳地想要抓住一点噩梦以外的东西。

宝条凑到文森特的面前，打开他的眼睑检查瞳孔的反应。电筒的光射在男人红石榴色的眼睛里，漂亮极了。宝条轻轻说：

“我们杀了她，科学杀了她，神罗杀了她，她杀了自己。

“回不去了，全是错了……”

失去意识的男人已经听不到他对世界的宣判。宝条温柔地抚摸要下刀的地方，不无惆怅地想：复仇，为何要从我爱的人开始……

他一向瞧不起多愁善感，但可能是受露克蕾西亚的影响，他决定将割下的手臂泡在溶液里，权作个纪念意义。他看着熟睡的文森特，拿起特质的增强试剂，对着毫无回应的暗夜诉说他的小小野心。

“你不会介意的，对吧？毕竟是为了萨菲罗斯。

“他的眼睛和露克蕾西亚一模一样，你会喜欢的；

“我要他成为神罗的英雄。

“你就在噩梦里守护他吧……”

三个月后，文森特活下来了——他身上的试剂效果良好。

宝条不顾几个研究员的阻止，将溶液注入了萨菲罗斯的体内。在一众畏惧的眼光里，他哈哈大笑：“废物！都不敢给儿子用，我还研究什么？”

再过几年，他不再满足将文森特放在地下室。他在神罗站得高了一点，上不了台面的实验不再是问题——反正，“一切为了神罗的利益。”他在武器研究部开设了独立实验室，把文森特的档案注册成神罗的武器，也是独属他一人的玩具。

既然不用再爬那个旋转楼梯，他也就顺便把萨菲罗斯接到「家」里。那孩子与他仍不亲密，但寻求亲密关系——决不是他开启杰诺瓦课题的目的。

他犯了一次错，是他不小心。

他绝对不要犯第二次，那会是对他人生所要追求的一切，彻底的否定。

他还要萨菲罗斯也学会这个道理。

～～～～～～～～～～～

很小的时候，萨菲罗斯还住在研究室里。

算不上美好的童年经历，但总比与宝条共享一家更值得怀念。他记得那时还有几个助手，会试图对自己说些安慰的话语。

“一会就不痛了。”“再坚持一下，萨菲是个好孩子。”或者“要读书吗？”

痛从来都不会马上过去。好孩子，坏孩子，喜怒哀乐，疼痛都在那里。那时他明白了，书本比人类可靠得多。他更愿意一个人抱着书，以不符合他年龄的果断，拒绝别人所谓的帮忙。

五岁的他习惯坐在实验室一角，看着年轻助手在宝条面前战战兢兢，已经能够熟练地依据社会关系推算出人与人之间的相处和距离。

只有一个人固执地靠近他。他叫加斯特。他的职位比宝条要高。因此，加斯特的亲昵，显得那么不合逻辑。

——他并不需要接近萨菲罗斯，来拉近他与宝条的距离。

这未知目的的靠近者令萨菲罗斯产生些许好奇，但他掩饰地很好。只是在加斯特凑上来聊天时，给他稍微多一点的回应。加斯特也很敏锐——他注意到了萨菲罗斯的「优待」，两人竟也维持着某种默契的对话关系。还没等种子结成果实，萨菲罗斯开启了战士训练；他的测评结果优异，宝条晋升了，萨菲罗斯更忙了，没有时间留给多余的人际关系。

加斯特偶尔会来旁观他的训练场，在他结束的时候，或是冲他比划些胜利的手势，或是摸摸他的头发。反正都是宝条不会做的事情。

再后来，加斯特试图和萨菲罗斯谈起他的家庭——说他与妻子想要个孩子，说萨菲罗斯与那还没出生的人可以做个伴。萨菲罗斯静静听着，注意到加斯特使用的理由是——他与那个孩子，会很相近。那是他在实验室的七年里没有感受过的东西。

需要多近的距离，才能牢牢抓住某些东西？

于是，他对加斯特说——

如果他是爸爸就好了。

那时他还不明白言语竟有这么多超出他所赋予的意义。加斯特的表情混杂太多东西，他现在已无法忆起。

他没有听到加斯特的回答——不久后，加斯特辞职[8]。宝条接管了加斯特在神罗的所有遗留品，萨菲罗斯与加斯特再没有交集。

～～～～～～～～～～～

武器研发部部长施压，解除了文森特与战士部门的关系。

萨菲罗斯留意到这不寻常的举动，他换个方向，搜查起研发部的档案。电子记录大都被篡改过，但还有海量的旧文档无人问津。萨菲罗斯把自己关在房间里，不眠不休地翻阅——这习惯与宝条如出一辙。

「古代种再造计划综述」……「PI：加斯特·费尔密斯博士」。

综述类档案只有一页，大致是要利用挖掘出的古代种尸体做生物再造。档案最后红笔批着“携研究资料出逃，交由塔克斯部处理”。萨菲罗斯揭下那张照片，照片上，加斯特留着他标志性的胡子，一下勾起他对十几年前的回忆。萨菲罗斯翻到照片后，上面有宝条潦草的笔记：“他知道。”

类似的记录还有十几本，每本都比前一本更语焉不详。萨菲罗斯一目十行地在书海里寻求一点真相，比对着字体，慢慢抓住了宝条行事的规律。

「奥米茄计划废案备档」……「PI：露克蕾西亚·克里森特博士（划掉）宝条博士」。

像是闪电划过脑海，萨菲罗斯突然记起宝条婚戒内的铭文：L.C. 缩写与这个女人的名字刚好对应。他仔细阅读纸上的娟秀字迹。

「实验体注入P，不耐受。」

「方案一，注入J」

「方案二」

萨菲罗斯盯着被撕的书页，沉吟。他摘下露克蕾西亚的照片，老旧风格的职业照，微笑的女子只有半身，萨菲罗斯无法确认她是否有婚戒。翻过来，照片背面是空白。这页里刻意的缺失让萨菲罗斯知道自己可能抓住了什么。他翻完了与露克蕾西亚名字对应的所有档案，终于在塔克斯的某个调令里看到熟悉的名字。

「护卫：文森特·瓦伦丁」

应该放照片的地方，没有。

萨菲罗斯转而翻查起奥米茄计划的材料。这个项目似乎持续很久，材料繁多，密密麻麻地术语铺天盖地。他心中已有了一些猜测。

——宝条这样「唯研究至上」的人，怎么想起来取下调令里的照片？为什么撕掉研究提案、后期却做了如此详细的笔记？

——最后一块拼图在哪里？

他机械地翻阅奥米茄计划的材料，不放过任何一个可能的线索。花了整整一天，翻完这套堪比「神罗改造医典」的实验材料。

却一无所获。

他拿起关于自己的研究计划「S计划综述备案」，「PI：加斯特博士（划掉）宝条博士」。

这份档案本不该对他开放。

但他有着远超将军职位名义的特权，在他面前，不知情的神罗职员藏不住秘密。

他一直知道自己身上的实验计划，他也一直都在脱离那计划。时至今日，这还是他第一次翻阅有关自己的档案。他打开那薄薄的文件袋，一张照片掉出。

文森特，和露克蕾西亚。

短发的文森特——但不是他见过的那个冷淡疏离的男人，而是一个笑起来竟有些羞涩的青年。穿着常服的露克蕾西亚，也在笑。与之前看到的职业装束不一样，更加具有生活的气息。

与山海般的文件熬了两夜的萨菲罗斯，竟完全不能适应这张照片描绘的日常。他略扫过照片右下角的时间戳，1977.02.14，那是他出生的年份。露克蕾西亚的手上有婚戒，文森特的手上没有。他翻到照片的背后：

依然是宝条的笔迹：“he took away everything.”

——很多事情都解开谜题。

萨菲罗斯紧紧攥着这张照片，发现他人生中许许多多的荒唐本可以避免。他想起实验室，想起加斯特，想起自己幼时那个可笑的问题；他想起宝条介绍文森特时的玩味目光，想起那黑发男人晦暗苦涩的眼神，永远在逃避。  
——谁不都戴着一张面具。

“哈、哈哈……”这错乱肮脏的感情。

曾经他生命中有这样一个人——「父亲」，他每每想起那人时简直要忍不住冷笑。但即使如此，血缘的束缚仍是他逃不掉避不开的关系。他的人生如恶之花，绽放着残酷血光，无不是对方基因的刻印。

现在他才知道，他错得有多离谱。

他盯着相片上的男人，对方的五官比例完美，拆开来看又与自己有许多相似的地方。

——也好。

——再好不过了。

萨菲罗斯有一股扭曲的快意。他终于发现了文森特的秘密，再也不必顾忌怀疑、宝条为他准备了什么惊喜。

血缘的束缚会是他避不开的关系。他想，真是没有比这更妙的结局。

——过去那么多年的错乱，但我们还有漫长的未来。

逃不掉了，文森特。

你我已在堕落的路上，就让世界俯首做个证明。

～～～～～～～～～～～

文森特的病房，宝条的助手轻手轻脚地走进。这人很希望得到科学部长宝条的垂青，但他更怕卷入高层秘辛——他刚进科室时的工作，就是处理医研部的「淘汰品」。宝条很喜欢他的恐惧，安排他去处理文森特的事宜。

助手翻着实验日志，再次感慨现在竟然还有纸质笔记。本子不厚，开头的记录是从去年开始的，上来就堆了一列注射记录，却没有任何前文综述，也不知道这实验究竟做了多少年。他老老实实翻到最近一页，看着剂量表调配溶剂——配比毫无道理可循，助手心里嘀咕。他掀起被子一角，找到静脉，插入针管。

文森特眼睛猛地睁开，无神的眼中亮起冰冷黄光。

助手心中一跳，但他想起拘束金属的威力，摇摇头驱散了后背的冷汗。一周前，这个实验体被送来的那一天，全身表皮都出现变异趋向，比现在严重得多。随着抑制剂的注射，怪物化症状只偶尔浮现。

所以助手没有理会这一次的状况，稳稳地将试剂打入。按照指示，他只需要等上十三分钟，趁这时间收拾器材，然后将实验体转移回武器研究部就好了。

真令人好奇啊，到底是怎样的武器呢？战士部的强化剂量已经足够把人注射成怪物，那么宝条博士的秘方又是什么级别？助手看看病床上虚弱的男人，敲了一下他的胳膊——和一般素材差不多的质感，难道是诱导型狂化体质？博士之前让他在战士部门露脸，是做沙包推数据吗？还是……他想起那天撞见的隐秘。

突然，实验体手臂上血肉暴涨，凝化成外骨骼状，尖端瞬间在白大褂上划了一个口子。助手骇得后退一步，打算再配置些抑制剂。可短短几秒内，样本已完全失了控制，全身皮肤迅速地发紫，又呈现出奇异的金属质感。他的挣扎震动了整间病房，只靠拘禁环将样本固定在病床上。 

但这里毕竟不是武器研究院，医研所的病床再怎么加固，也经不住怪物力道的撕扯，轰的一声，怪物化的实验体将床都掀翻。助手夺门而逃，呼叫宝条。

门关上，破碎的声音仍听的清清楚楚。

不只是床被掀翻、仪器被捣烂，助手觉得自己还听见了肌肉撕拉，还有金属刮擦着强化隔离墙的声音。他在走廊上惊慌发抖，却不敢走开。

宝条博士来的很快——他一个人来的，眉宇阴郁至极：“几个时间点了？”

“呃十个吧。”

“具体点！症状呢？笔记拿出来了？”

“…十一点三。全身都变异了……对不起笔记还在里面……”

宝条懒得在他身上浪费时间，他撇开这人，抢上前打开房门。助手吓得后退一大步，宝条闪身进屋，丢下一句：“保密。”将门在他身后关上。

“文森特！”

宝条对着房间里已经辨认不出人行的怪物大吼一声。

文森特转身向他冲来，翅膀却在狭小房间里伸展不开，使他跃起的速度慢了一些——也让宝条有时间抬手给了对方两枪。

他的枪法不算好，不过这样近的距离，还是有一枪能打入胸口。披着文森特皮囊的、宝条与露克蕾西亚共同制造的怪物，脚步一顿，发出无声的嚎叫。

“文森特！你忘了自己是谁了吗？”

黑红色的怪物欺身上前，已经将宝条钉在了门上。

宝条一动不动地注视它。他曾经心动过的红色眼睛不复，只有骇然的黄光；曾经吻过多少次的嘴唇也发出诡异的紫色，口中獠牙闪动；曾经持枪收割过无数人命的手，变成可怖的爪状。

——只不过多背负了一条命，却把一切都改变了。

“你忘了你杀了谁吗？”

沉沦于噩梦的怪物被什么抓住心神，宝条慢慢凑上那骇人的脸庞，记忆里温软的耳垂与现实里血红色的碎料纠扎不明，他道：“来呀！继续杀！我知道你在那里！！文森特，你想杀了我对吧，恨我、对吧？你觉得我才是最该死的人？！”

兽爪掐着宝条的脖子将他拎起。

宝条毫不退缩：“那孩子的眼睛和她很像，你不也见过的？哈！

“咳、杀了我……再杀了他，杀了全世界！故事就这样结束，那就是你要的结局了？”

脖颈被束紧，宝条双手抓住最后一点呼吸的空间，大吼道：“你这个废物！怎么连这点疯狂都克服不了！”

——这二十年，文森特在噩梦中从未停止的扪心自问，用的是完全一样的话语。

被混沌挟持的文森特终于有些变化。

他掐着宝条的脖子，将之重重扔到地上。后者依着多年行医的经验推断出自己多处骨折骨裂——冷静地一如既往。

宝条的手伸进衣服，掏出一个投影。

很多回忆，有照片，有视频，欢乐的声音偶尔响起，在惨乱的病房里格外突兀。

露克蕾西亚的部分很快放完了，取而代之的是萨菲罗斯的成长日志。他七岁搬出了实验室、十四岁后就拒绝进入医院研究所的任何地方。因此，直到几周之前，文森特都只能透过这些录像去看他。

——这是在文森特为数不多的清醒日里，在如这个牢房一样的其他牢房里，仅有的一点寄托。

宝条突然意识到自己很久没有放这些东西，他几乎记不清过去的模样，几乎快忘记自己如何走到今天。

“嘶啊……露克蕾西亚的遗物……

“你……和他……”

在逐渐涣散的意识里，宝条好像重逢了那双眼睛。

如红色深潭般，见过一次就再无法忘却，

夺走自己的一切，

却是那么的令人着迷。

～～～～～～～～～～～

宝条病危，医研部慌慌张张找上萨菲罗斯。

受害人的助手支支吾吾了很久都没能把事情说清楚，啰嗦了半天，无非说博士在医院被打伤，却讲不出前因后果——他坚称自己守在门外，被吓蒙了不记得细节。涉事方，一个躺了一周都不能下床的虚弱病人，文森特·瓦伦丁，已经被暂时看押。武器研究部和塔克斯部都宣称他们会负责收回犯人进行内部惩罚[9]，科学部没了宝条这个主心骨，干脆找战士部的萨菲罗斯协同。

大概因为自己是实权派，还兼受害人家属的身份。

萨菲罗斯想，那真是找错人了。

他叫来几个小兵，强硬地撑起局面。他找到当事助手——巧了，正是那天他走出病房门撞见的，对方见到他更加是坐立难安。萨菲罗斯用不了几句话就让这人吐露出前因后果。将军不温不火地安慰了一下，再褒奖一句，让他不要将信息再泄露出去。

宝条还在抢救。

萨菲罗斯简直觉得好笑。这男人都快研究出来断头复生，事到如今，他一辈子的事业还治不好一点骨折的毛病？

他走入文森特的临时监房。

短短几天不见，被关押的人却又恢复长发垂腰——

一如他们初见的模样。

文森特披着一件病号服，好像与全世界都再无关系似的，盯着某个虚空的地方。

即使是萨菲罗斯步入这个房间，他的眼神也毫无转移。

——“如果你是我爸爸就好了。”

——……从未如此令人作呕。

胸中涌上了太多感情，浓烈地无法诉诸言语。一切的一切，令萨菲罗斯更加怒火中烧。阴暗和不屑冲撞着他的胸膛，一遍一遍地提醒他，那里充斥着怎样吞噬一切的无望。

他一手掰过文森特的脸，力道之大，将男人的下颌牢牢掌控。对方的眼神仍黏在虚空不知名的某处。萨菲罗斯看着文森特，文森特看着不知道是哪里的什么地方。

——空洞得比人偶还要无趣。

萨菲罗斯俯身，强硬地撬开后者紧闭的唇瓣，毫不留情地宣誓着他的占有。那红石榴般的眼眸终于对上他，却又很快阖上。

等这个漫长地焦躁的吻结束，文森特开口道：“你还好——”

萨菲罗斯再咬上这人的嘴唇，堵住一切他不想听的话语。

——为什么是宝条…

他扯开文森特的衣服，手掌粗暴揉过，苍白胸膛上多出些新粉。

——为什么臣服在那种混蛋身下！

他在文森特的肩头狠狠咬下，感到血味充斥了口腔。

——为什么把我扔给那种渣滓…

文森特轻轻拍着他的后颈，仿佛安抚孩童的动作、几可称得上是一种温柔，却只令他更加失望。萨菲罗斯站起身来，脱出那个怀抱。他掏出半软的性器，拽起文森特的手撸动几下。

——你欠我的……

黑发男人仰头望着他，眼神深沉一如既往：“这就是你希望的吗？”

萨菲罗斯抓住文森特的头发，手中仿佛有什么东西破碎。

——但现在已经不重要了。

他用涨大的器物捅开对方微张的嘴，他看到失了血色的唇瓣艰难地吞吐着他的欲望。即使是这样，他也能感到对方依然在小心翼翼地、避免将牙齿磕到他、伤到他。

——某种牢不可破的羁绊，终于被他抓在手中。

萨菲罗斯的声音哑了。他早就分不清笑容的真心假意，现在更不需要执着——欲念与苦痛，哪团烈火使他荒诞狂妄：“我的人生，在我自己的掌握之中……

他的性器在对方口中进出，即使到了最深处、被软软的喉肉完全包住，却还是灭不了他心中邪火。身下人往后缓缓退出一点，很快又被萨菲罗斯按住头发。处在主导地位的男人另一手扶着笔挺的下身、茎身拍打在对方的脸上。

“你怎样做失败者……

他将文森特从椅子上拽起来，迫着男人转过身去，压着他弯腰趴在桌上。病号服下什么也没有，萨菲罗斯狠狠插进了未润滑过的后穴，感到将肉壁一丝丝打开的干涩、痛与快感。

“全与我无关！”

萨菲罗斯将全心都注入二人身体连接的地方。即使是在最狂野的梦境里，他也从未想过这样纯粹的交合。他的手略过袒露的肌肤，抚上另一人的分身，在断断续续的呻吟里，他让这器官不受控制地回应着，兴奋着。

——为什么还不够？

萨菲罗斯的手指插进文森特的口腔里搅动，后者含着他黑色的皮手套，嘴边溢出透明的液体，腰肢也随着他的冲撞被迫移动。

——到底要怎样才能完全拥有一个人？

他将文森特翻过身来，下身重重顶在某个地方，带起一阵涟漪。四目相对，文森特眼眸半敛的样子使他格外高涨。他的手摸上男人的乳尖，肆意揉捏。掌下肌肉紧实，这样充满力量的身躯在自己手中，却是如此顺从……

文森特的手轻抚上萨菲罗斯的胸膛。在断续的喘息间隙，他说：“只要你幸福就好。”

哈，萨菲罗斯手上更用力。

——太迟了。

他将文森特的上身拉起，这个姿势让他不用再看那双眼睛，还可以进入到更深的地方。萨菲罗斯将头靠在男人的肩上，嘴唇贴在男人耳边，如爱人交颈。

他带着笑意轻声问道：“被儿子上的感觉怎么样？”

——！？文森特一顿。

时至今日，萨菲罗斯终于打碎了这男人的平静表象。

文森特：“你是，知道这种事，还……？”

萨菲罗斯简直想要大笑：“你还真能忍啊。宝条想看的，就是这个吗………”

他用硬挺的器物在甬道里刮擦，对着敏感点猛攻，勾出破碎的呜咽、配合肉体相撞的声音，盖过男人的言语。萨菲罗斯干脆把男人的腿折起，让他在高潮来临时失神地射满胸膛——

然后在后穴收缩的余韵里，将一切孤注一掷地灌进男人的身体。

四周缭绕着喘息的热气。

黑发扫过萨菲罗斯的鼻尖，神罗将军的心神回到他所身处的狭小的空间。

他打碎了所有假面，只为将眼前的男人也拽如不见天日的海底深处，与他共享心底焚烧的地狱刹火。

萨菲罗斯将文森特抱在怀中，紧密地仿佛一切都不能将他们分开。

“我是你罪孽的见证，也将是你噩梦的起源。“而你，是我的。

“你是逃不掉的，文森特……

“只属于我的………情人啊。”

～～～～～～～～～～～

他还在文森特的身体里，文森特也仍然与他保持拥抱的姿势。

黑发男人突然开口：“宝条…确实是你的父亲。”

沉默吞噬了他们间剩下的话语。

在无声中拥抱吧！

撇下过去与未来，除去了身份和血缘。

根本没有灵魂或是命运的羁绊，只有赤条条的肉体见证，这一刻二人真切地陪伴在一起。

——可那真是，脆弱无力。

萨菲罗斯心想。

他是利刃无法去抱紧，他站在神坛上无人可追寻。埋葬于天空之上、还是坠落于深渊心底？其实没有什么两样。

——他无处可归去。

纠缠错乱的风暴散去后，依然没有清明。曾以为的羁绊不过是个错误，冥冥中昭示，这就是他全部的亲密关系。

——可他还不想就这样放开。

萨菲罗斯固执地抱着男人，密闭的空间里他们交换着呼吸。无风，却飘过一丝凉意，与肌肤相贴之处的荒唐暖意产生鲜明对比。文森特的手抚上他的脸，萨菲罗斯抓住男人的手臂。

文森特的胳膊上，还刻着宝条的痕迹：「00」。

——他自己也有一个「01」，纹在手套下，手背上[10]。

萨菲罗斯低头，嘴唇贴上文森特的标号。为了倾注他无处发泄的感情，将吸吮的痕迹印在皮肤上，用犬齿咬破苍白肌肤，红色污染了别人的标记。

——宝条已给他做出了榜样。

银发与黑发交错，二人额头相抵，心却无法相映。萨菲罗斯几乎能感到胸中空洞的嘶鸣。

他与文森特交换一个吻，沾着腥咸的血和义无反顾的味道，终于做出某种决定：“你是，我的，绝对，无法逃离……”

在如红色深潭的双眸里，萨菲罗斯看见了自己的倒影，模糊的，又在每一次睫毛翻飞时隐去。人与人之间的联结脆弱如斯，却让孤高的英雄从神坛上走下，接受审判的来临。

在漫长的寂静后，文森特再次开口：“不管怎样，我爱着你……萨菲罗斯。”

这种爱并不是萨菲罗斯想要的爱，这样的萨菲罗斯也接收不了这种爱，最终他们都成就不了爱。  
——但，也足够了。

萨菲罗斯得到一个新玩具。

\---

[8]: 加斯特即爱丽丝之父，他在与古代种后裔伊芙蕾娜相恋，并从她口中意识到，杰诺瓦可能并不是真的古代种，他与宝条的研究有误。这篇文里设定，加斯特无法在不暴露伊芙蕾娜的身份前提下、揭露这件事情，他也不希望自己的妻子孩子成为和萨菲罗斯一样的实验室道具。为了保护自己的家人，加斯特决定隐瞒事实并隐退。

[9]: 文森特曾经的好战友Veld，时任塔克斯部头头。与Vincent重逢时还可以罩一下老搭档。

[10]: 00的标记致敬SV的同人漫画，黑森林。S手上印着01编号的设定，致敬SV的同人文，Blood of Heaven and Earth by eliddell。


	4. 写在之后的话：

深吸一口气，感谢速和Jo桑的帮助鼓励！没有你们就没有这篇文！还要谢谢芥子帮我开车的脑洞，啧啧。

因为我个人的恶趣味，这篇文章为HVL三人选用了更为黑暗的背景故事。我爱coldbitch scientist! Lucrecia（冷血婊科学家！露克蕾西亚）。

本篇中没有交代，但大致上，HVL三人的故事大致是：LH已婚，爱过，但感情淡漠。两人约好，各自浪荡红尘。H与V好过，不过V并没有走心。L为了研究课题接近V，L与V日渐红火，V对L反而动了真感情。H心生嫉妒，私下也插手了L对V的实验。没想到，L与H的实验玩崩了，V变身，失控，杀了L。V封闭自己，为L默哀。H对这种哀悼既心痛，又嫉妒，还绿，转而对V，这个拆散自己家庭的男人，施以残酷报复。

LH，HV和LV不是没有感情，但是在HVL的三角崩坏以后，大家都回不到从前。 Jo桑帮我总结的很好，HVL三人就是强行留住「不属于你的」东西的实例。这段HVL的背景故事，很大受到了Crim大大的图片的影响。请登录http://crimson-sun.tumblr.com/ 查看他给Vincent，Hojo，Lucrecia三人绘制的图。

顺着这样灰暗的基调，文中的S与V的关系也满是猜忌与距离感，造成了无法去爱的萨菲罗斯，和无法放下过去的文森特。在这个几乎以原作为背景的平行世界里，我希望他们能够以另一种形式陪伴彼此——即使残忍一点，即使彼此都无法全心实意。

当无望荒凉的心为彼此做出妥协，也许不失为一种温柔。

就这样，在2020年的十月十三，祝文森特生日快乐（呔！生日文你写这个！！丧心病狂！）

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by @CHi_C_lov 's drawing of Vincent!  
> 想知道Turk时期文森特是什么样吗？  
> 戳Twitter上的一个画手大大的帖子：https://twitter.com/CHi_C_lov/status/1256779210321825793


End file.
